Kimura Midoriko
Perfil thumb|250px|Kimura Midoriko *'Nombre:' キムラ 緑子 (キムラ みどりこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kimura Midoriko *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hyogo, Japón *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Esposo/dramaturgo Nozomi Makino (マキノノゾミ) *'Agencia:' SIS Company Dramas *Kokoro no Kizu wo Iyasu to Iu Koto (NHK, 2020) *Vietnam no Hikari (NHK, 2019) *Kokou no Mesu (WOWOW, 2019) *Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *Yunagi no Machi, Sakura no Kuni 2018 (NHK, 2018) *Musume no Kekkon (SP) (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Osaka Kanjousen Part 3 (KTV, 2018) * Rikuou (TBS, 2017) * Osaka Kanjousen Part 2 (KTV, 2017) *Kitakaze to Taiyo no Hotei (NTV, 2017) * Ubai Ai, Fuyu (TV Asahi, 2017) *Fukuda Kazuko Seikei Tobo 15-nen (TV Asahi, 2016) *Kensou no Machi, Shizuka na Umi (NHK, 2016) *Sayonara Debussy: Pianist Tantei Misaki Yosuke (NTV, 2016) * Boku no Yabai Tsuma (Fuji TV/KTV, 2016) * Haretsu (NHK, 2015) * Gisou no Fuufu (NTV, 2015) *Watashi to Iu Na no Hensokyoku (Fuji TV, 2015) * Aru Hi, Ahiru Bus (NHK, 2015) * Ghostwriter (Fuji TV, 2015) * Tokyo Scarlet (TBS, 2014) * Akumu-chan SP (NTV, 2014) * Yoso no Uta (Fuji TV, 2013) *Summer Nude (Fuji TV, 2013, ep1-2) * Gochisousan (NHK, 2013) * Kumo no Kaidan (NTV, 2013) * Nekoben to Toumei Ningen (TBS, 2013) * Made in Japan (NHK, 2013) * Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi, 2012, ep2) * Akumu-chan (NTV, 2012) * Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 10) * Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012, ep6) * Kuro no Onna Kyoshi (TBS, 2012, ep4) * Nekoben ~ Shitai no Minoshirokin (TBS, 2012) * Shoshu (TBS, 2011) * Mitsu no Aji ~A Taste Of Honey~ (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1-3,5,7,9-11) * Zettai Reido 2 (Fuji TV, 2011, ep4) * Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010, ep10) * Ai wa Mieru (Fuji TV, 2010) * Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010, ep6) * Samurai High School (NTV, 2009) * Smile (TBS, 2009, ep7,10) * Soka, Mo Kimi wa Inai no ka (TBS, 2009) * Arifureta Kiseki (Fuji TV, 2009) * Celeb to Binbo Taro (Fuji TV, 2008) * Aiba Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2008) * Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi (Fuji TV, 2008) * Hatachi no Koibito (TBS, 2007) * Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi ''Rei no Toru Ie (Fuji TV, 2007) * Chiritotechin (NHK, 2007) * Slow Start (NHK, 2007) * Division 1 Aozora Koi Hoshi (Fuji TV, 2005) * Yasashii Jikan (Fuji TV, 2005) * Fuyu no Undokai (NTV, 2005) * Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004, ep4) * Water Boys 2 (Fuji TV, 2004) * Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003, ep10) * Star no Koi (Fuji TV, 2001) * Ai Kotoba wa Yuki (Fuji TV, 2000) * Itsuka Mata Aeru (Fuji TV, 1995) Películas *Nakuna Akaoni (2019) *Sunny: Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (2018) *Gintama 2 (2018) *Killing For The Prosecution (2018) *The Crimes That Bind (2018) *Sekigahara (2017) *Hamon: Yakuza Boogie (2017) *Zoku Shinya Shokudo (2016) *Boku no Ojisan (2016) *The Emperor in August (2015) *Umimachi Diary (2015) *The Case of Hana & Alice (2015) voz de Tomomi Arai *Kakekomi (2015) *Akumu-chan The Movie (2014) *Thermae Romae II (2014) *Return (2013) *Mameshiba Ichiro Futen no Shiba Jiro (2013) *It's Me, It's Me / Ore Ore (2013) *Romeo & Juliet (2012) *It's a Beautiful Life - Irodori / Jinsei, Irodori (2012) *Thermae Romae (2012) *Chronicle Of My Mother / Waga Haha no Ki (2012) *Nihon no Ichiban Nagai Natsu (2010) *Parade / Paredo (2010) *Kamisama Help! (2010) *Onobori Monogatari (2010) *About Her Brother / Ototo (2010) *Counterfeit / Nisesatsu (2009) *Guardian Angel / Shugo Tenshi (2009) *Pandemic / Kansen Retto (2009) *Dear Doctor / Dia Dokuta (2009) *Pride / Puraido (2009) *One Million Yen and the Nigamushi Woman / Hyakuman-en to nigamushi onna (2008) *Peeping Tom / Makiguri no ana (2007) *Pacchigi! Love and Peace (2007) *Maiko haaaan!!! (2007) *The Foreign Duck, the Native Duck and God in a Coin Locker / Ahiru to kamo no koinrokka (2007) *Shindo (2007) *Angel's Egg / Tenshi no Tamago (2006) *The Matsugane Potshot Affair / Matsugane ransha jiken (2006) *Memories of Matsuko / Kiraware Matsuko no issho (2006) *Einstein Girl / Ainshutain garu (2005) *Shangri-La / Kin'yu hametsu Nippon: Togenkyo no hito-bito (2002) Reconocimientos *'2005 12th Yomiuri Theater Grand Prize:' Mejor Actriz Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Sumoto Shiritsu Kamo Elementary School **Sumoto Shiritsu Seiun Junior High School **Hyogo Prefectural Sumoto High School **Doshisha Women's College of Liberal Arts (Departamento de inglés) **Doshisha University (Departamento de Teatro) *'Habilidades:' Arreglos florales, el kendo y piano. *Se casó con el director, dramaturgo y guionista Nozomi Makino (マキノノゾミ) en 1992 pero en 2005 se divorciaron amistosamente. En 2010, anunciaron que vuelven a estar juntos. Enlaces * Perfil (SIS Company) * Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kimura Midoriko000.jpg Kimura Midoriko001.jpg Kimura Midoriko002.jpg Kimura Midoriko003.jpg Kimura Midoriko004.jpg Kimura Midoriko005.jpg Kimura Midoriko006.jpg Kimura Midoriko007.jpg Categoría:Sis Company Categoría:JActriz